Un día vergonzoso
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo, Lenka, Kaito, Rinto y Luka se juntan para ir a la playa. Lo que Rin no tenía en mente para ese día era pasar un tipo de vergüenza así. ¿Qué le pasó a Rin? ¿Qué vergüenza tan grande pudo haber pasado? ¡Entren y descúbranlo! ONE-SHOT.


**_Esto me pasó a mi, no se rían ni se burlen, por favor, es mi primera experiencia (propia) que pongo en un fic... Es graciosa, solo por eso la publico._**

**_Disfruten!_**

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Desde ya hace una semana que no me dejan de molestar. ¿Acaso no se aburren? Bueno, entiendo que lo que me pasó fue gracioso, bueno lo admito, fue megahiper gracioso, pero eso no significa que me tengan que recordar toooodo el día que me pasó ese "accidente", ¿No crees?. Son crueles._

_Bueno, no te escribí lo que pasó, estaba muy enojada a decir verdad para contártelo, pero acá está la versión mas completa de lo que sucedió._

_Estabamos en la playa. Justo ese día Miku decidió ir de paseo a la playa, para relajarnos del estrés, unas pequeñas vacaciones digamos. Ese día pretendía declararme a Rinto, pero claro, no tenía provisto un pequeño accidente. _

_Como nosotras las mujeres (Miku, Luka, Lenka) llevamos trajes de baño para nadar en el mar, decidimos cambiarnos en el auto de Mikuo. Pusimos las toallas de playa como protección en las ventanas del auto para que los mirones no nos espiaran. El auto era muy pequeño, siendo sincera, no se como nos cambiamos en eso._

_-¡Luka ten cuidado! ¡Me tiras el cabello!- Dijo Miku tirándole el cabello a Luka._

_-¡Que te pasa Miku! ¡Deja de tirarme el pelo! No fue con querer- Comentó Luka levantando su codo._

_-Ya, tranquilas, fue un accidente- Añadió Lenka._

_-El lugar es muy pequeño- Comenté sonriéndoles a todas._

_Luego, cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la parte de abajo del traje de baño, Len, Kaito, Mikuo y Rinto comenzaron a mover el auto. Nosotras comenzamos a gritar y a reírnos, era chistoso vernos, de verdad, parcíamos animales dentro de una jaula. Jejeje._

_Nos reimos mucho y decidimos salir. _

_-Bonito traje de baño, Rin- Me dijo Kaito riéndose._

_-Gracias, Kaito. Bonita quemadura de sol- Le dije sarcásticamente._

_Yo no había notado a lo que se refería, pero lo tomé como un cumplido. Así que me fui a nadar al mar. Ya mar adentro, comencé a bucear. Desde pequeña me gusta bucear, de hecho siempre lo he hecho. Estuve por lo menos 2 horas en el mar, recogiendo conchas, arena y mas arena._

_Cuando por fin salí del mar, noté que todos me miraban. Me toqué la parte de arriba del traje de baño por si las moscas, tu sabes, aveces se corre el traje de baño y es vergonzoso. Al notar que no tenía nada extraño en la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño, caminé normalmente hacia los chicos. _

_-¿Tienen la comida lista?- Pregunté_

_-Por su puesto, Rin, ¿Quieres comer?- Me preguntó Len riéndose._

_-¿De que te ries?- Le pregunté enojada._

_-De nada, es solo que te queda muy bien ese traje de baño._

_-Se ve como una modelo, ¿no crees Rinto?- Dijo Mikuo riéndose a carcajadas._

_Yo solo los miré y me dí media vuelta. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Lenka. Ella se encontraba tomando sol y yo me senté a su lado._

_-¿Sabes? Desde que llegamos todos se han estado riendo de mi- Le dije a Lenka. Ella solo me miró y esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado. Eso solo me hizo sentir mal._

_-¿En serio? Yo no he notado nada raro, ¿Y tú Luka?- Preguntó Lenka_

_-No, para nada. _

_Yo solo las miré de reojo y les sonreí. Algo tramaban, pero no sabía qué era. Me dirigí hacia el agua para bañarme de nuevo. _

_-Eres chistosa, Rin- Me dijo Rinto por mi espalda._

_-¿Chistosa?- Le dije._

_-Sí, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Les dije que les iba a seguir el juego pero no puedo permitir que se rian mas de ti, Rin- Me dijo Rinto mirando mi traje de baño._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunté mirándolo._

_Rinto se me acercó a la oreja y me susurró: No llevas traje de baño puesto, llevas la parte de abajo de ropa interior._

_Desde ahí el mundo se me acabó._

_Eso fue todo. Me enojé con todos por una semana, hasta con Rinto. Me morí de vergüenza. Para la próxima llevaré un trikini. Lo debo anotar._

* * *

**Tadan! No se rian, eh? Eso me pasó en un paseo de curso, fue bien chistoso en el momento pero después no. jejeje. Espero reviews!**


End file.
